1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Device-to-Device (D2D) communication. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for generating Connection Identifiers (CIDs) to be used for D2D communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of communication devices and communication systems, users of the communication devices require services by which they can easily access and share their desired information anytime. Recently, the advent of smart phones and tablet Personal Computers (PCs) has offered a new environment in which users may acquire and share a variety of information over a wireless communication system. However, in the case of the wireless communication systems, users cannot acquire and share desired information unless a wireless communications infrastructure is built. In addition, due to complexity and time delay, a given wireless communication system may not be capable of efficiently providing the real-time information which may appear as minor, but is nonetheless useful in everyday life.
To address these shortcomings, Device-to-Device (D2D) service has emerged, which is performed directly between devices via a D2D communication link. The D2D link operates without certain network entities, such as base stations, in spaces that have no communications infrastructure.
A device supporting this service acquires synchronization with its surrounding devices, discovers the surrounding devices using preset resources at a preset time, and acquires device information of the discovered surrounding devices. The device information may include identification information, interest information and application information of the discovered devices.
As described above, devices supporting a D2D service perform a process of discovering surrounding devices via or using preset resources for a preset time, and generating a CID for a communication connection with other desired devices.
To provide additional support in such a D2D system, a system and method is provided for minimizing power consumption in devices supporting a D2D service, and for increasing the efficiency of generating CID in devices operating within a D2D service.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.